This study will be a multicomponent model of body composition to cross- validate the two-component conversion formulas for black men. Also, will cross-validate methods used in clinical settings and prediction equations for black men. The final purpose is to compare body density (Db) estimates obtained from hydrodensitometry and air displacement plethysmography (Bod Pod).